


We lie beneath the stars at night

by BansheeOdair



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, M/M, in my case the characters are, maybe it is not, maybe its not, maybe this is a love letter to or about louis, maybe this is just a general describtion of what love should be or feel like, this is up to your own interpretation, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeOdair/pseuds/BansheeOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Niall doesn’t remember his life without Louis. Or maybe he doesn’t want to remember a life without Louis. A life without Louis would mean drabness.</p>
<p>‘Cause Louis is Niall’s everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We lie beneath the stars at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPrincess/gifts).



> this is the result of a long and emotional late night talk with [storm](http://stormella-and-art.tumblr.com/) about nouis.
> 
> it's just a tiny little drabble with zero background information on the characters. so it's really open for your own interpretation. [my headcanon while writing: aro ace niall is describing his platonic love to aro ace louis.]
> 
> thank you, [z](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com/), as always.
> 
> the title is inspired by young blood by the naked and famous. 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys. the following is just selfmade up fiction.

Niall doesn’t remember his life without Louis. Niall doesn’t remember a time where Louis hasn’t been the biggest, most valid and beautiful part of his life.

‘Cause Louis is Niall’s sunshine on a rainy day.

And it’s not like Niall doesn’t like rainy days. Niall does. Niall likes all kinds of days. Cause it wouldn’t be ok to not like something. It’s never ok, to dislike something. But it is ok, to appreciate something. And Niall appreciates the sun poking through thick layers of clouds after a day full of rain. He loves taking long walks on these days. When the air smells so pure and fresh and soft sunrays hit his nose and make him feel all warm and cosy on the inside. If Louis is right beside him on these days he feels like nothing can drag him down. 

Louis is Niall’s favourite book.

Niall loves reading. Niall appreciates every kind of writing. Niall has never declined a book recommendation. Niall appreciates letters and words. And Niall loves nothing more than letters and words adding up to beautiful writing. There is nothing better than holding a book in your hand, these little papery things, filled with letters and words which adds up to all these different stories about known or unknown, fictional or non-fictional characters. And there is nothing like diving into a different world on a evening after a eventful day. And as much as Niall appreciate all these stories, all these words and letters, Niall appreciates nothing more than his favourite book. And his favourite book is, and always will be Louis. ‘Cause never in his life has Niall met something so unique. So truly astonishing. Niall has read Louis many times. But everytime Niall discovers a new detail, a new trait. One more beautiful than the next one. One more lovable then the other. And whenever Niall thinks he found everything, he finished Louis, he discovered it all, Louis is already writing a new chapter.

Louis is that slow and quiet ballad that get’s played at a bonfire.

That song that get’s played in the most perfect situations. It’s that song that no one expects but when it gets played every one quietly says, “I love this song”. Louis is the song that makes you remember, the good and the bad. That song that makes you laugh and cry. The one that gets deep into you, reawakens all your memories and never fails to give you new ones. Louis is that song that stays with you forever.

Louis is the steam of a hot cup of tea in the morning.

There is nothing more graceful, beautiful and luscious than the steam of a cup of tea. Especially in the mornings. Niall never leaves the house without a cup of tea. Niall wouldn’t function without a cup of tea in the morning. And Niall loves nothing more than sitting on the counter top of his kitchen, half dressed. Appreciating his kitchen view while inhaling the steam of his tea. Niall always takes those extra ten minutes in the morning. Niall always takes his extra time for the most beautiful and gracious things in the world.

Louis is Niall’s favourite little detail about every season.

Louis is a delicate snowflake.

Niall loves snow. Niall adores snow. Niall adores what snow does to the world. How it covers it all in its gracefully white coat. How it makes the world look peaceful. Niall is always impressed that this form of flakes of crystalline water ice that falls from clouds makes the world seem a more peaceful and quiet place. Niall sometimes wish that the world would forever be covered in snow, because Niall feels like snow could end wars.

Louis is a lilac crocus.

Crocuses are early flowering pants. Crocuses are one of the first flowers that start growing after the winter leaves, after the heavy coat of snow melts and the first little pieces of brown soil comes visible. Crocuses are the first sign of spring. And Niall loves spring, loves it as much as he loves winter. And crocuses ring in a new season, just like Louis rings in everything in Niall’s life, in its purest and most beautiful way.

Louis is the dark blue water on a warm summer day.

Louis is the refreshing dark blue water on a day late in July, where the sun has been shining all day. Hardly ever hiding behind one of these little white clouds that hang in the sky. It’s cooling you need on these days, that keeps you from overheating. It’s the dark blue water that not only cools you down but also embraces your whole body and makes you feel weightless.

Louis is a bright orange leaf that tumbles of an old oak tree in autumn.

Louis is orange. If Niall has to decide, orange would be his favourite colour, with all its different shades. But his favourite orange is a soft one, like a beautiful sunset in autumn. Or like the colour of leaf Louis is. Niall loves going on walks in every season. But Niall especially loves going on late afternoon walks in autumn. Preferably with his hands intertwined with Louis, stroll through mounds of leafs.

Louis is the euphoria after your favourite sports team wins.

The euphoria after your favourite sports team wins, the high you feel. Also the closeness, solidarity and togetherness you feel with all these strangers. Louis is that warm, fuzzy and happy little feeling you get in your stomach.

Louis is the moment shortly before you fall asleep.

That moment where you are in between thinking and dreaming. The moment between having full control and giving up control. The moment between worrying and not caring. The moment between being awake and asleep. The moment between real life and dream world. The moment between anything and everything. That moment that has it all but you decide to give in and let yourself fall.

Louis is all of these things and so much more.

And Niall doesn’t remember his life without Louis. Or maybe he doesn’t want to remember a life without Louis. A life without Louis would mean drabness.

‘Cause Louis is Niall’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking your time to read this. means the world. xx


End file.
